


Worth

by EverGreenUrsa



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Hurt Stiles, M/M, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverGreenUrsa/pseuds/EverGreenUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Nogitsune Stiles. </p><p>(That's all you get.)</p><p>Gratuitous Sterek Feels, yes there are plot holes I could drive a car through, yes there are incongruences with the characters and the action. It's just gratuitous fluff guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth

He thought back on the last few hours as he arranged the candles in exact fashion and ground out the herbs that he needed. As fights go it had been a far cry from easy, but it also didn’t feel utterly hopeless especially when he was able to get everyone back together. An elaborate illusion, one that the darkest part of him had thought up because he knew the packs’ biggest weakness, separation. Separate the betas from the alpha and they all become weaker, separate the mated pairs and they become frenzied and disorganized. He had dealt with that problem, now all he needed to do was make sure it never happened again. Trouble was he could only think of one way to do it. To get rid of the source, remove it from the equation entirely. He was the source of the problem now, the only one who was a liability, he had known exactly what to do and when to do it. Sure they would all blame the Nogitsune, say it wasn’t him, but that thing had been inside him looked like him and it knew things, things about his mom, his dad, and things about Derek. Things he had never voiced out loud, or talked about, things that had been so personal that he couldn’t see how it hadn’t been some part of him at least. He couldn’t take the chance, he couldn’t risk them all again because he wasn’t being careful. They had almost lost Allison that night, nearly getting impaled by a samurai sword. Then there was Chris, Derek, and his dad almost getting blown up by a bomb that Stiles had sent to the Sheriff’s office. His dad wasn’t safe, his friends, his pack wasn’t safe, and Derek wasn’t safe. Of course safe is relative, Stiles knows that, but he was a chink in the armor, and it needed to be hammered out.

He picked the school as the place to do it, he needed somewhere familiar that would keep him anchored, and he hoped that he might be able to keep an eye on things from here at least until everyone graduated. He lit the candles and incense as he sat down in front of the giant tome.

By sky and stone

By basilisk and bone

Detect me, deflect me

And keep my harm from thee.

Send me now from this place

To a new sanctums embrace

By light, by shadow

By moon and sun

As I will it

So shall it be do…

Mere moments from finishing the spell and fixing the problem and a hand was firmly over his mouth and he was being pulled up and slammed into the wall. Red eyes bright as fire staring at him and a roar erupting from the Alpha’s mouth, it was so loud that it caused the entire hallway to shake. He even thinks that he heard the very distinct sound of glass shattering, so it might have broken a window too.

Derek is holding stiles against the lockers but seems to have calmed a bit, Stiles only knows because his eyes aren’t red anymore and his grip has eased. He still looks ninety different flavors of pissed when he asks. “What the hell do you think you’re doing Stiles?”

“Oh you know, just chillin here at the school.” Stiles says glancing around trying to find anywhere to look that isn’t Derek.

“And you needed seven black candles, a spellbook, and god knows how many herbs to do it. Oh my god they stink.” Derek says trying to cover his nose and shield it from the offensive smell the herbs had made. “Didn’t you get enough of crazy demons and spirits for one year, now you need more?” Derek asks, tone accusative.

Stiles eyes fall to his feet. “I wasn’t trying to bring anything here, I was trying to send something away.”

Dawning hits Derek like a runaway train and his face falls into a foreign wounded look that Stiles has only seen when someone brings up his family.

“What were you trying to send away Stiles?” Derek asks, not able to speak the words aloud himself.

Stiles looks anywhere but at the werewolf, but Derek isn’t having it and shakes Stiles slightly. “What were you trying to send away Stiles?” He says through gritted teeth.

“Me.” Is the weak defeated answer Stiles gives him and somewhere deep inside himself Derek falls apart, his wolf howls in agony and he’s doing everything that he can to maintain his composure.

“Why?!” Comes his next question, it’s pained and angry. They just got Stiles back and he was trying to send himself god only know where and it killed Derek to think about it.

“I’m a liability, I almost got everyone killed. If that happens again…” He trailed off, he was terrified by what had happened with the Nogitsune. Terrified that the people he loved had come so close to death by his own hands.

“Don’t say that, don’t ever say that.” Derek half shouted cutting Stiles off. “For someone as smart as you are Stiles you are being insanely stupid about all of this. Don’t you get it the pack would be lost without you. You help us plan, you keep us together, and you keep us human. You are the exact opposite of a liability Stiles. We need you.” Derek said, leaving the ‘I need you’ on his lips unspoken as he hadn’t yet come to terms with that. Instead he knelt down to pick up the books and various supplies, tossing all but the book in the trash. “Do I even want to know where you got this?” Derek asked holding the exceptionally large book up.

“Yeah I honestly don’t know, it was in my room. I think the, you know, may have gotten it. Not sure how.” He tried to smile, but he couldn’t. After everything had happened his defenses had deteriorated. His sarcasm was less biting, his smile no longer as convincing as it had been. He felt like he was circling the drain and it must have shown because he was being pulled into a brick house that was radiating warmth like a furnace. Derek had him locked in a tight embrace mouth to his scalp as he spoke. “You’re going to be okay Stiles, you’ll get through this. We’ll get through this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I am so sorry it has taken me forever to post anything. It has been a crazy hectic semester of shenanigans. I want you all to know that I have not abandoned anything, my muses have not been very vocal recently because school and learning. However I am going to get back to them I promise, I also have a few really interesting ideas for other Sterek Stories that I hope you will all like. Things have started to calm a bit so hopefully I will be posting more soon.


End file.
